


He's too cute, I can't do it!

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Kids, Gen, Humor, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pure Crack, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Ben Solo is about to massacre Luke's temple but he is stopped by an unexpected source. Pure crack fic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	He's too cute, I can't do it!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this was inspired by Bl4ckHunter's 'The Power of Cuteness' and The Mandalorian Season 2 finale. It's pure crack and doesn't make much sense, so enjoy.

Ben Solo arrived at Luke's temple, deciding to massacre everyone over Luke wanting to kill him due to a future vision he had seen.

The younglings were all going about their usual activity, and Ben activated his lightsaber, about to kill someone, when he heard a cute little squeal.

He turned to see Grogu walking out of the bathroom, his big baby eyes looking around curiously. He turned to see Ben and with a sweet smile waved to him before using the Force to play with some blocks.

"Oh…no…" Ben said, melting from the cuteness as he dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees, horrified at what he had been about to do. He started sobbing hysterically as Luke and R2-D2 ran inside.

"Ben", Luke called out.

"I am sorry, Master Luke, I can't do it", Ben cried. "Grogu is just too adorable, I can't do it!"

"You almost gave in to the Dark Side, but you didn't", Luke said, gently helping him up as he looked at Grogu and nodded with a smile.

Grogu happily waved to him with a squeal as Luke and R2-D2 lead Ben away.

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done. Grogu is the most adorable thing ever.
> 
> Now this was crack totally, simply because I think Grogu would have become a Jedi by the time the Disney Trilogy happened, though I very am sure he will be reunited with Mando sometime in the near future.
> 
> After the crap we got in the Disney Trilogy, Grogu is a cash cow, so no way Disney will think of killing him off like this.
> 
> But this idea was fun to do.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
